Journal Entry 6: Dragon Bombs
by The Admain Blacksmith Journals
Summary: The Admain Blacksmith Journals are a series of journals made to spread word of weapon and other ideas that I, the Admain, have created for use in any story, as long as I receive full credit for the weapon or other item used. Or, if you don't want to use it for ideas, you can simply read it for fun.


**_(Read account bio for context. Also, PM me if you'd like to use this idea in your story!)_**

Class: Explosive

Rating: Green for the grenades, Gold for the bombs.

Source Material: HTTYD

"The Dragon Bombs are a set of multiple types of bombs and hand grenades, all with different unique functions and uses. Each one has a different type of explosion, and when combined with others, can be used for employing advanced strategies and tactics before and mid-battle. Always give these to the best strategist of your team, as they'll probably get more use out of them then most others would."

These explosives are quite unique. The small hand grenades are much smaller then normal hand grenades (but pack no less of a punch), and are kept in a set of dispensers attached to a chainmail sash (made out of the same metal from entry 1). Each dispenser holds up to 1,000 of each of their respective grenade. (Just saying, quantum level storage is a wonderful thing. I'll PM a Victory Cookie (::) to anyone who can guess what movie I got the technology from (and a Negative Cracker [::] to anyone who gets it wrong). Don't try to google it, nothing on the movie comes up.) Like most grenades, these ones are activated by the removal of a pin. The pin wraps around your middle finger, and comes out of the grenade when you throw. The grenades are the size and shape of a lacrosse ball, with the pin's circular top sticking out.

The large bombs are much more powerful, but less versatile, as they take time to make and I've only made one of each. They're also difficult to carry, despite being smaller and lighter then an average bomb of similar power. They're all remotely activated by a button next to each bomb's corresponding grenade dispenser.

The following is a list of the bombs and grenades, each sorted by the dragon whose breath they're based off of.

* * *

Night Fury: The grenade is less like an explosion, and more like a straight up shockwave, produced—after a 1-10 second delay set by turning the pin—by a chemical reaction involving Night Fury plasma. It knocks back anything not physically stuck to the ground. The bomb however, electrically charges Night Fury plasma, causing a massive explosion on par with a hand grenade sized nuke, just without the radiation. The explosion also produces a large shockwave.

Deadly Nadder: This grenade doesn't explode, but instead heats up to **massive** temperatures, allowing it to go straight through anything. The amount of time it stays on can be adjusted by turning the pin before throwing, with the minimum time being 1 second, and the maximum time being 30 seconds. It automatically disables after the set time is over. The bomb doesn't explode either, but instead creates a 175 degree heat field around it, with a radius of 1 mile. The field can't be blocked by very many things. The only thing that can block it reliably is a 3 foot thick wall of lead, and unless the wall is wide enough to reach both ends of the field, the heat will just go around it.

Gronckle: This one has basically the same purpose as the Nadder grenades, but explodes with lava, which means it lasts longer, but doesn't work so well for melting walls, doors or windows. The lava also can be used for blocking an enemy's path. The bomb does the same thing, but on a larger scale, which can make traversing the battlefield a pain for anyone who doesn't have some form of... I don't know, lava proof boots or something.

Hideous Zippleback: These grenades spew gas once thrown, and when activated by a button on their dispenser, will shoot out a small, pathetic flame, lighting the gas. The bomb creates a massive cloud of the gas, and when activated, creates a ginormous boom that makes the rabbit population look minuscule. Instead of just a button, this one has a switch to activate the gas, and a button to trigger the boom, both of which are still located on the dispenser of its corresponding grenade.

Monstrous Nightmare: The grenades for this one create a seemingly harmless, small flame, but this special fire spreads fast and grows faster the instant it touches anything flammable. The larger bomb spews this special fire everywhere, causing massive damage in no time.

Red Death: The grenades create massive, billowing, cloud-like flames. The bomb just does it bigger.

Smothering Smokebreath: The hand grenades are basically ninja smokebombs, creating an instant small smokescreen when activated. These don't have a pin, but instead activate when they receive strong physical pressure, like when thrown straight down into the floor. Its larger counterpart creates a massive smokescreen over the battlefield, quite easily giving the advantage to whoever knows the turf better, while also preventing long ranged attacks.

Bewilderbeast: The grenades for this one have the same delay settings as the Night Fury grenades, and explode with cold rather then heat, freezing everything within range with a 1/2 foot thick layer of _insanely_ durable ice. They can freeze people's feet to the ground, making them easy targets, stop even the strongest of tanks in their tracks (hehe, puns), or even (since they float) make strong, stable paths across bodies of water. The bomb version however, is actually my favorite thing out of all of these, which is why I saved it for last. It creates a _MASSIVE_, _SWIRLING_, 15 degree snowstorm—with a diameter the length of Delaware—easily giving the advantage to those who are more "winter oriented", like myself. That's not what _I_ use it for though. Instead, I'll sometimes travel to an empty field about 150ish miles away from my home, set one of these off, and sit in the eye of the storm to meditate. (Not actual meditation, mind you, just sitting criss-cross and thinking to myself, usually for ideas, and sometimes just to calm myself when I get overly upset about things like (in ascending order) projects, personal issues, life in general, the news (not that I watch it much), or the massive problem that is human stupidity.) The eye of this storm is a small, circular area at the center of the storm, about 50 feet in diameter, in which the storm somehow continues to swirl around you, with slightly less harsh, biting winds, but still just as forceful. The eye is also slightly less cold, but still below freezing, usually being around 20 degrees, depending on where the bomb is set off. The storm lasts for about a day before suddenly, the wind stops swirling, the snow stops falling, and the clouds start fading away to nothing.

* * *

The Dragon Bombs are incredibly powerful weapons that, in the right hands, can turn the tide of nearly any battle. It only has one problem. They're explosives (duh). They affect the user and their allies just as much as the enemy, so throw carefully to avoid doing more harm then good.

No seriously though, you hit anyone with these who's not an enemy, they're gonna either be dead, or just really pissed off.


End file.
